


Tim

by Azazel



Series: Cookie Jar [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM overtones, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets precisely what he bargained for. Well, maybe just a tiny bit more, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim

Finding the perfect Bat-watching space had been both a stroke of luck and genius, though it was by no means fool-proof. There were nights when neither the Batman nor Robin would swing by this particular rooftop, but more often than not they could be seen here on Thursday nights just after midnight. It’s not a residential area and maybe that’s why there’s usually more… personal moments here as opposed to when they are surrounded by condos and apartment buildings.

Tim has noticed the change in Batman and Robin’s relationship recently. They seem to be drifting apart, somehow unraveling. He almost never sees them in the same place at the same time and if he does it no longer looks like a well-choreographed dance when they fight side by side. 

Tonight, though. Tonight was different. It was like they were back to beginning of their partnership. Completely in sync with one another. While they were finishing up with the gang Tim took off at a dead run. He had a feeling he would be able to catch the regroup right here on this rooftop. Lifting his camera to his eye he stares through the view finder. Robin has his arms around Batman’s shoulders while Batman ravages his mouth. Tim blinks rapidly and looks again. The scene is much the same except now Batman has his arms around Robin’s waist, his hands plastering the bright yellow cape to Robin’s behind. 

Batman suddenly spins Robin around to face the snarling gargoyle standing guard on the corner of the building. Tim is panting but he can’t look away. He’s never seen anything like this. He’s heard rumors, just like everyone else has, that Batman touches Robin like this. That he kisses him and does… other things no one ever wants to explain when Tim asks. They just blush and look away or get angry and tell him to stop asking questions. So he did his own research. But the pictures, and the forums and the chatrooms could not have prepared him for this. The experience of it is so different from what he thought he should expect. The way people talk about it he thought it would be filthy in some way. That he would _feel_ filthy for watching. But he doesn’t. And when it comes down to it he doesn’t really think he should. When there is so much reverence on Batman’s face how can it make anyone feel wrong?

Robin tilts his head to the side and bites his bottom lip as Batman kisses his neck and reaches around to stroke the “R” on his chest. Batman takes a moment to fold Robin’s cape behind his shoulders so he can stroke his palms down Robin’s arms. The motion ends with their hands crossed in front of Robin’s crotch. Tim watches Robin’s hands flex and pull Batman’s gauntlets off, unceremoniously dropping them to the rooftop. There’s a bruise high on Robin’s left thigh. Tim is struck with the strange urge to press his fingers to that bruise. Squirming makes the focus on his camera go out for a few seconds and that’s long enough for Batman to have put his right hand into Robin’s shorts. The outline of his knuckles is clear through the green material even from a distance. Tim’s fingers are shaky on the camera and his palms are slick with sweat. He takes a second to set the auto-exposure before he goes back to watching Batman sink his teeth into Robin’s earlobe. He surprises himself when a tiny choked sound slips past his clenched teeth as Robin’s hands fly to Batman’s thighs. 

Something shiny catches Tim’s eye. Batman has his right fist wrapped around a gleaming black tube hanging from the front of Robin’s shortpants. Tim zooms in a little more and notices Batman’s fingertips flicking a tiny lock at the base of the tube. Robin’s hips roll against Batman’s hand. Batman’s left hand disappears for a moment, returning with what looks sort of like a luggage key to open the lock. The tube slips off revealing Robin’s penis. Quick as a blink Batman’s hands are gone and back again without the key, lock and tube. Tim holds his breath as Batman wraps his left hand around the shaft of Robin’s penis and pinches the foreskin at the tip with his right. Tim’s heart is pounding against his breastbone, blood thundering in his ears.

Robin’s face looks rapturous, his mouth open and his forehead wrinkled above the mask. Tim has never been more upset about the opacity of the lenses in Robin’s mask. He would give a sizable portion of his as-yet-un-inherited inheritance to see the look in his eyes as Batman strokes him. It doesn’t really surprise him that he can’t see Batman’s face at all, though. The Dark Knight is a huge shadow behind his Robin, the only visible parts of him are his hands where they are working Robin’s erection. Tim has looked into anatomy and knows the mechanics of sex but nothing he’s seen in any textbook comes close to comparing to what is being recorded on his camera. Robin is writhing in Batman’s hold, swiveling his hips and gripping Batman’s thighs tightly. The tip of his penis is glinting in the meagre moonlight every time it peaks through his foreskin on the downward pull. Tim gets a flash of Batman’s face when he reaches up with his right hand and grips Robin’s chin, tilting his head and turning him into another thorough kiss. Tim bites his own lip when he sees Batman do the same to Robin. He’s fidgeting now, crossing and un-crossing his legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his own groin. It’s not his first erection but it certainly feels like it should be. He can’t let go of the camera, not even with just one hand, to touch himself, though. He knows he may never get this opportunity again. 

Batman’s fist is flying over Robin’s penis, pumping it at a furious pace, until finally Robin arches his back and jets of semen squirt from the head to land on the gargoyle’s back. Tim watches the muscles in Robin’s thighs jump as Batman continues to stroke him slowly. They don’t stop kissing when Batman flicks his wrist one last time and releases Robin’s softening penis then reaches between them. Tim can’t decide what to watch, the way Robin’s jaw is working to match Batman or the way Batman’s hands look sliding that black sleeve back into place and locking it again. Robin pulls away with a lazy, beatific smile. A few seconds later Batman has Robin tucked back into his shorts and is reaching to pick up his discarded gauntlets. 

Tim blinks hard, marveling at how quickly things go back to normal. With a nod Batman steps onto the ledge of the building and fires a grapple gun he pulled out somewhere Tim still can’t really figure out. He steps off the building like he’s stepping off a curb and he’s gone in a matter of seconds, disappearing around the corner between a bank and an office building. Robin watches him go but he isn’t smiling anymore. He shakes his head and fires his own grapple gun in the opposite direction. It’s a few seconds after he loses sight of the yellow cape that Tim shakes himself and remembers to turn off the auto-exposure on his camera. He glances down at the bulge in his jeans and bites his lip. Tucking his camera safely into its case takes at least a minute but the swelling doesn’t go down and the throbbing doesn’t stop. Tim knows he’s alone but he takes a quick look around just to be sure before reaching down to open the button fly of his jeans. 

The relief is sharp, immediate, and enough to make Tim shiver. Cupping himself through his briefs he knows his penis doesn’t compare to Robin’s. But, he thinks, Robin is older than him and therefore more developed. He scratched his nails over the soft cotton covering his shaft and whimpers. He slaps his hand over his mouth before remembering, again, that he is alone. He plants the hand he had over his mouth on the rough gravel of the roof and uses his other hand to push his underwear out of the way. His penis slaps against his lower belly, thick and slippery with his own pre-ejaculate. He touches his finger to the little opening at the tip and it comes away wet. He tries to remember what Batman did, how he touched Robin, and replicate it. His stomach flutters and his sneakers skid over the pebbly rooftop when he starts to stroke himself. At first his grip is so tight it’s painful but with a couple of quick adjustments he sets a rhythm. When his fist slips past the crown and over the head he has an errant thought about how it must feel to have a foreskin like Robin. His parents had him circumcised shortly after birth so he will never know and thinking of how upsetting that is makes him giggle a little bit. 

His laughter is cut short when he twists his wrist slightly and a callous on his palm catches his frenulum. He can’t stop watching the clear fluid leak from his tip and slick his shaft. For once he is glad for his small hands since they allow him to get more friction from each stroke. Tiny sighs and moans and finally a low keening sound are falling out of his mouth. He bites his tongue to make them stop but it doesn’t really help and that just makes him wonder if Robin makes noise, too. He must, otherwise why would Batman keep his mouth occupied? Which brings to mind Batman and how big his hands are and how they must feel. All that strength and power focused on making Robin feel good. Making him feel hot all over. Making him feel like he might explode if something doesn’t give way. 

Tim chokes out a garbled sound mostly made up of vowels. His slim hips pump his penis through his clenched fist while semen splashes across his jeans and dribbles over his knuckles. His brain trips over the myriad of sensations it’s being bombarded with. He can feel his testicles drawn up close to his body and his anus clenching and the way his sweat-sticky shirt scrapes over his nipples and how his lips are tingling and pulsing in time with his racing heartbeat. He has a moment of panic when he thinks this might go on forever before his heart starts to slow and the blood starts to leave his penis. He still has spots in his vison and his left ear is ringing when he slips the elastic of his underwear over his genitals and buttons up his jeans. He drags his backpack around and fishes out a bottle of water to rinse of his hand. Tim frowns at the telltale stains on his pants. They are a total loss but his parents will never notice them missing, that much he is sure of. His knees are a little shaky when he stands. His breathing is barely coming back to normal when he starts toward the stairs that will take him to ground level. He can’t, and doesn’t really want to, stop a grin from spreading across his face. If this is what masturbation is like he knows the pictures he took tonight will never go to waste.


End file.
